Career Criminal
|trophy = }} Career Criminal is an achievement/trophy in Grand Theft Auto V. Acquisition The Career Criminal achievement/trophy can be unlocked when completing all storyline missions as well as numerous other requirements: |-|Missions= *Complete all the 69 main storyline missions. To see a full list of the missions in GTA V, click here. ** This includes completion of all Lester's Assassination missions which can best be completed after the story finale to maximize the money gained in the progress. |-|Other tasks= *Complete 14 out of 57/60 (For returning players on the enhanced version) Random Events. *Complete Franklin's Strangers and Freaks missions. The following is a list of the required Strangers and Freaks missions that count towards 100% completion: **"Grass Roots - Franklin" (gives no percent progress, but is needed to unlock the following missions) **"Grass Roots - The Pickup" 0.5% **"Grass Roots - The Drag" (gives no percent progress, but is needed to unlock the last mission) **"Grass Roots - The Smoke-In" 0.5% **Paparazzo 0.5% **Paparazzo - The Sex Tape 0.5% **Paparazzo - The Partnership (gives no percent progress, but is needed to unlock the following missions) **Paparazzo - The Meltdown 0.5% **Paparazzo - The Highness (gives no percent progress, but is needed to unlock the last mission) **Paparazzo - Reality Check 0.5% **Risk Assessment 0.5% **Liquidity Risk 0.5% **Targeted Risk 0.5% **Uncalculated Risk (Unlocked after completing all parachute challenges) 0.5% **A Starlet in Vinewood (Unlocked after collecting all 50 Letter Scraps) 0.5% **Shift Work 0.5% **Exercising Demons 0.5% **Far Out 0.5% **The Final Frontier (Unlocked after Far Out has been completed and collecting all 50 Spaceship Parts) 0.5% **Pulling Favors 0.5% **Pulling Another Favor 0.5% **Pulling Favors Again 0.5% **Still Pulling Favors 0.5% **Pulling One Last Favor 0.5% Total: 10% *Complete 42 of 59 Hobbies and Pastimes. The following is a list of the hobbies and pastimes that count towards 100% completion: **Shooting Range: Handguns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Submachine Guns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Assault Rifles (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Shotguns (bronze medal of better) **Shooting Range: Light Machine Guns (bronze medal or better) **Shooting Range: Heavy (bronze medal or better) **Play 9 holes of Golf and finish even or below par (the player does not need to win the match) **Win at Tennis (1 game is enough, it doesn't need to be a full set or match) **Win at Darts **Complete all three Triathlons (third place or better) **Complete all five Street Races (third place or better) **Complete all six Off-road Races (third place or better) **Complete all four Sea Races (third place or better) **Complete all twelve Flight School lessons (bronze medal or better) **Complete all Parachute Jumps **Get a private dance at the Strip Club *Complete 16 miscellaneous tasks. The following is a list of 16 miscellaneous missions that count towards 100% completion: **Purchase any 5 Properties **Purchase a vehicle from a website **Collect all 50 Spaceship Parts **Collect all 50 Letter Scraps **Walk and play fetch with Chop **Complete a Booty Call **Receive a Prostitute's service **Hold Up a Store **Complete 25 Under the Bridge challenges **Complete 8 Knife Flights **Complete 25 Stunt Jumps **Visit the Cinema **Friend Activities: ***Visit a Bar ***Watch a movie at the cinema ***Visit the Strip Club ***Play Darts Trivia *A "Career Criminal" is a person who persistently uses criminal means to finance their lifestyle. Category:Achievements/Trophies Category:Achievements/Trophies in GTA V